Ardiente y delicioso
by Alphabetta
Summary: Obito casi se ahoga con su latte de vainilla y caramelo. Aparentemente, al chico de la mesa que hay detrás de él le gustan sus hombres como le gusta su café.


La última canción en su lista de reproducción terminó hace un par de minutos, pero Obito está demasiado absorto en su libro como para preocuparse.

Aunque tener que escuchar todo el ruido y las conversaciones a su alrededor es molesto, quiere terminar ese capítulo antes de dirigirse a su oficina y todavía le quedan casi veinte páginas.

—Bueno, en caso de que no lo supieras, me gustan mis hombres como me gusta mi café, hm.

Es el chico en la mesa detrás de él. Obito sonríe ante las palabras que no se pronunciaron para sus oídos, a la vez que siente su lado chismoso despertando, el picor de la curiosidad haciendo que su atención cambie de objetivo. Intenta seguir leyendo, pero el libro no le resulta tan apasionante como antes. Al pasar la página, se lleva la pajita a los labios y toma un trago.

—¿Con mucho sirope y chispas de chocolate encima? —La voz de una chica pregunta.

—¡No! Ardientes y deliciosos. Como el que hay sentado detrás de ti.

Obito casi se ahoga con su latte de vainilla y caramelo. Se sonroja mientras resiste el impulso de darse la vuelta y ver mejor lo que está sucediendo.

—¿El de la bufanda verde? Creo que te ha escuchado.

—No, no lo ha hecho, está escuchando música. Y deja de mirar atrás.

Ya se ha olvidado de qué trataba el libro. Por lo general, Obito nunca presta atención a otros clientes y ahora lamenta haberlo hecho. Necesita ver al chico que cree que está ardiente y delicioso. Aunque por la voz parece joven, tal vez un estudiante universitario. Su pulso se acelera, y se pregunta si otros se deben estar dando cuenta de su estado mental actual.

—En fin, no puedo darte mi opinión sobre él si no le veo la cara primero, ¿no crees? ¿Y qué pasa si es feo?— La chica dice y Obito se siente atacado.

—Viene aquí casi todas las mañanas, hm. ¡Y no es feo, es un maldito dios griego! Solo mira esos hombros anchos para agarrarse bien a ellos, no hay ni punto de comparación a lo que se ve por ahí.

Con cada palabra, Obito hunde la cabeza más y más en su bufanda. Su cara debe estar ahora más roja que antes. La chica se ríe.

—Amigo, te veo algo sediento y no por café. Fingiré que voy al baño para poder verlo mejor.

Obito oye las patas de una silla arrastrando por el suelo.

—Está bien, pero no seas obvia, hm.

Él intenta dejar su mente en blanco mientras sus ojos permanecen pegados a su libro. Alguien camina junto a su mesa camino al baño. Obito mira hacia arriba y ve a una chica morena de pelo corto. No puede esperar para ver mejor al chico que piensa todo eso sobre él, pero no puede mirar hacia atrás, se daría cuenta de que ha estado escuchando todo ese tiempo. La chica vuelve a caminar frente a él un minuto después.

—Eh, a mí me parece un tipo normal y corriente. Pero tampoco está mal, supongo.

—¿No está mal? Está más que bien.

—¿Entonces vienes aquí todos los días a acecharlo?"

—¡No lo acecho! Simplemente disfruto de las vistas.

—Deberías decirle algo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora mismo?

Obito llegará tarde si se queda más tiempo.

—Sí, solo finge que tropezaste y te caes en su regazo. Funciona en series de televisión.

El chico resopla una carcajada.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Le arranco la bufanda y lo beso?

—¡Sí! ¡Nada puede salir mal!

Se le corta la respiración. Obito cierra su libro y se quita los auriculares. Oye algunos susurros apresurados detrás de él y luego la voz del chico.

—Sí, a la mierda ese programa, lo arruinaron en la tercera temporada.

—Sigue estando decente.

—No me hagas bostezar, hm.

Al salir, Obito los mira brevemente. No esperaba ver a un bello estudiante rubio de pelo largo. Siente que se sonroja de nuevo mientras corre sin motivo alguno por la concurrida calle.

* * *

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

—Un latte grande de vainilla con triple de caramelo, espuma extra y chispas de chocolate por encima, por favor—, dice Obito.

Alguien le roza el brazo y cuando Obito mira, ve al rubio de ayer justo a su lado. No hay mucho espacio en el mostrador, pero él se ha hecho un hueco de todos modos, los brazos de ambos están firmemente presionados uno contra el otro. El recuerdo de esa conversación apenas salió de su mente desde el día anterior.

—Buenos días, hmm —susurra—. ¿Te importa si voy primero? Hoy tengo prisa.

Obito lo mira fijamente, la emoción burbujeando en su estómago. Traga con dificultad, completamente perdido en esos hermosos ojos azules. No esperaba un movimiento tan audaz.

—¿Te gustaría algo más?— Oye decir al barista.

—Solo el café gracias, y también lo que sea que se tome este chico—, dice, sacando la tarjeta de su billetera.

—¿Oh? ¿En serio me invitas? —Obito disfruta observando su mirada desconcertada y la leve sonrisa en sus labios. Y asiente—. Entonces tomaré un capuchino grande con canela, nuez moscada y sin azúcar, por favor.

—Es una pena que tengas prisa. Te iba a pedir que te sientes conmigo.

—Bueno... iba a 'olvidar' este cuaderno con mi número de teléfono convenientemente escrito en el mostrador. Pero me lo pusiste todo mucho más fácil, así que supongo que puedo quedarme, hm.

—¿A quién se le ocurrió ese plan?— Pregunta Obito, haciendo todo lo posible por no sonrojarse.

—A mi amiga Kurotsuchi. Le dije que era demasiado loco, pero lo intenté igual —se encoge de hombros—. Así que me has echado... El ojo a mí también.

—Tal vez. Después de todo, me gustan mis hombres como me gusta mi café—, Obito toma el cuaderno. Está en blanco, salvo por una página perdida cerca del centro—... Deidara.

Deidara respira hondo y su mandíbula se afloja. Sus mejillas se tornan rosadas. Agarra un mechón de cabello suelto y se lo pone detrás de la oreja pero no sirve de nada pues en seguida vuelve a su posición anterior.

—Wow... Mierda... Quiero decir... ¿Cómo... Te gusta el café?

Obito se dobla hasta que su barbilla está justo al lado de su hombro.

—Con mucho sirope y chispas de chocolate encima.

Deidara se muerde el pulgar en un gesto juguetón.

—¿Y con espuma extra, hm?

—Sí. Eso también.

* * *

**Uno cortito que escribí hace unos meses. ¡La Tobidei Week 2019 comienza este sábado 5 de octubre! pásate por el blog tobideiweek punto tumblr punto com**


End file.
